


The Beautiful Girl by the Rocks

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Merpeople AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute, Fluff, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Merpeople, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed can't help but to watch her.





	

She came to the rocks again. Bloodshed found her sitting there more often than not, sitting on one of the higher rocks over-looking the water. He made sure to keep himself hidden underneath the surface. He knew if she saw him, she would have been terrified. A sharkticon watching a human so closely would have terrified anyone, since they would have gotten the wrong idea.

He had no intentions of hurting her. That first time he saw her… She just quietly came down to this side of the beach with a small pole and bucket in hand. It was a good fishing spot if you were looking for small fish. She had been wearing shorts, a light green tang top, and one of those baseball caps from the marine rehabilitation center. At least he knew she was someone who actually cared about his kind, unlike those people at the entertainment center.

He didn’t know much about her, but Primus, how he wanted to… Her name was Thornstriker. She seemed to enjoy fishing, or at least it was part of her job for the rehabilitation center. But she always came out here, smiling and humming to herself. Sometimes she would fish. Other times, he would catch her reading. Once in a while, she would come with a friend.

He preferred when she was by herself. He enjoyed just watching her quietly fish, like she was now, humming softly to herself as her head seemed to bounce side to side along with the tune. She was a petite thing, looking like more like an adolescent than an adult. And she was just so pretty… Angelic and small with a sweet smile. He couldn’t help but to admire her.

Now he just wished he had the courage to talk to her. To not just hide underneath the water like some sort of coward.

But she probably would have been terrified if she saw him. Sharkticons were feared for a reason… She would probably be afraid of him. Just like any smart human would have been. And she was definitely smart.

“Oh no!”

He snapped out of his thoughts, turning when he heard a small splash into the water. The bucket had been knocked off the rock she was sitting on and it was now starting to sink towards the bottom, all the small fish she had caught starting to swim away. Without thinking, he dipped down and quickly snatched the bucket. He easily scooped in the escaped fish, placing his hand over the top just in case any of them tried to escape.

But now he had to return this to her. How was he supposed to give this back to her without her seeing him? He didn’t want to frighten her… If she saw him, she might never come back to this spot again. And this was the only way he would get to see her!

Taking a deep breath, he stretched up his hand, holding the bucket high above him. He stuck it out of the water, still keeping his head submerged as his arm stuck out with the bucket still suspended. He could see the young woman turn, eyes widening in surprise.

She didn’t say or do anything for a minute. His arm was starting to tire a bit, so he slowly moved closer to the boulder she was sitting on. He could see her hesitate, but she slowly scooted closer, her hand reaching out to gently grab the pail’s handle. Their hands almost touched, nearly causing Bloodshed to flinch back. But he only pulled back his hand once he was certain she had a hold of the bucket, slipping back deeper into the water.

Thornstriker looked at the bucket before looking back at the water. It was a little distorted, but he could see her smile. He even thought he heard a soft “thank you,” but he didn’t dare try to confirm. He just watched her begin to hum again, placing the bucket away from the edge and next to her side again.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Primus, she just made him so nervous… And she was just a human. A pretty, petite human he didn’t have the courage to talk to. And even after she was made aware of his presence, she still didn’t seem afraid. She had probably just thanked him…

He huffed. One day. He would definitely get the courage to talk to her one day. 


End file.
